The Tale of Super Smash Bros Melee
by Smiely
Summary: A collaboration of tales following different characters as they live out their lives in the SSB universe. Often follows my own player character, Marth, as the primary protagonist. Other main characters are: Roy, Link, Ice Climbers and Zelda
1. Chapter 1: Entrance Ceremony

Chapter 1: Entrance Ceremony

The time had finally arrived. The name call for the list of competitors in the new Super Smash Bros game, or SSB for short, was beginning. The main casts of all Nintendo's most famous games had gathered here, protagonists and antagonists alike. Everyone was standing with other members of their game series, with the exception of the fighters of the first games. They were all sure-ins, so they grouped together. I could see Zelda and Mario game people. They were almost certain to get in themselves. The Pokémon "people" were even more likely. There were also people from games including: Kirby, Star Fox, Kid Icarus, Yoshi, F-Zero, Banjo-Kazooie, Mega Man, Turok, Ice Climbers and many more. However, more of those won't get in then the ones that will, most likely. As for my series, you've probably heard of it if you're a Nintendo fan. My name is Marth, and I'm from Fire Emblem. I'm here with Roy to see which one of us made it through. We were told that "someone form Fire Emblem WILL be in the game." That meant either me or him.

I vaguely listened to the names being called out, waiting for him to get to the Fire Emblem section. The names I heard were names I recognized. You couldn't get into a SSB game without a degree of fame. I heard one in every few names the commentator read out.  
"Zelda…. Yoshi… Popo and Nana… Falco…" The list went on like that for a time until…  
"Now announcing Fire Emblem characters." My head shot up and I straightened in my chair.  
"From Fire Emblem is Roy." I slumped back down. It could be years until the next game.  
"Also from Fire Emblem is Marth." Roy and I stared at each other. Somehow it hadn't occurred to us that "someone" might've meant more than one actual person. Roy, with his ridiculously vibrant personality leapt over and hugged me in my chair.  
"We both made it!" he blurted out, probably without thinking.  
"You realise this means it's more than likely that we'll have to fight each other soon?" I commented in a flat tone, wanting to see what his reaction would be.  
"I look forward to it." I had thought as much. I have to admit, I myself was more than satisfied that we had both made it in.

The name call had ended, and our preparation day began. This was a day to meet other competitors, practice our moves, and test the effects of items and so on.  
"Come on Marth!" Roy was tugging at my arm. "I want to go meet Link and Zelda." Characters generally didn't play video games; Roy was one of the few who did. And The Legend of Zelda was a major exception anyway. We were in a social room, conversations and arguments were going on everywhere.  
"Roy, I'm not sure if our series is popular enough to just walk up to people from The Legend of Zelda and say hello." If a series was a certain amount less popular than another series, then it became a big deal when the less popular game characters treated the more popular game character as an equal. Of course, many people ignored it.  
"Hey, you two are Roy and Marth right? From Fire Emblem?" Roy spun around, which allowed me to see past him as well. The LoZ characters were standing in a group. Well, when I say in a group, I mean Link and Young Link were standing side by side at the front, trying to engage us in conversation, while Zelda and Ganondorf were arguing behind them. Although, it was less of an argument, and more of Zelda yelling stuff at Ganondorf constantly, while he said one-liners to argue his own point.  
"Uhh, will those two be okay?" I asked Link, pointing to the two in the back.  
"Yeah, there not allowed to do anything to each other outside of a game. Anyway, you guys are swordsmen too right, just like me? Anyone up for a match?" He asked, with a mischievous grin. Roy made a similar expression.  
"If you're not too scared." He retorted. They ran off to the arena to fight each other. I could tell that those two would get along great. Young Link and I looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, then held out our hands and shook on mutual understanding.


	2. Chapter 2: Roommates

Chapter 2: Roommates

The day was ending, Link had finished kicking Roy's ass, and the whole arena was calming down. Everyone had gathered once more for room assignments. The system was: 6 or 7 people to a flat. Who was with who was determined by how people interacted with each other during the day. People from the same game were always in the same flat.

"First up, we have the cast of Mario, with Yoshi in flat one." That was no surprise.  
"In flat two are the Pokémon, Kirby, and Ness." Once again, no surprises. "Flat three will house the cast of Zelda, the cast of Fire Emblem, and the Ice Climbers. Even though there are eight people, Popo and Nana will be sharing a room." The Ice Climbers, huh? To be honest, I'd expected to be put up with the Zelda guys', but none of us had talked to the Ice Climbers at all today. Then again, no one else did either. Maybe they were shy? No… that wasn't it. I guess they were just reclusive.  
"Flat 4 will be home to the cast of Starfox, Mr Game and Watch, Samus, Captain Falcon, and DK."

The crowd dispersed, grouping together with their new roommates. We were already standing with the LoZ guys, so we all looked around for the Ice Climbers. I kind of felt bad for them; the game they were from wasn't nearly as popular as Fire Emblem, let alone LoZ. Zelda brought me back to my senses when she noticed them.  
"Look, they're over there." She said, pointing. We began to walk over, except for Roy and Link, who ran. When he ran past, Roy commented  
"pointing is rude." She looked like she was about to make a witty remark, but Roy was already gone. Roy's lucky he's royalty too, or else he'd never get away with that without a lecture or something. When we reached them we all said our greetings.

"Hello" the Ice Climbers said in unison. Roy leaned over.  
"That's so creepy man." He whispered to me.  
"What did you expect?" I hissed back at him through my teeth. We made our ways to the flat. Link and Roy both immediately called dibs on the room closest to the door.  
"You wanna fight over it?" Link challenged.  
"What kind of question is that?" They ran off to the arena again.  
"Should anyone tell them the arena's closed for the night?" Young Link asked.  
"Let them figure it out." Zelda scornfully remarked, glaring at Roy as he ran off. Once they were out of sight, we all did rock-paper-scissors on who got the room they were fighting over. Once Zelda had comfortably settled in, the rest of us chose our own rooms. The 2nd room belonged to Young Link. 4th was for the Ice Climbers. I got the 5th. Ganondorf chose the 7th, probably because it was furthest from Zelda. We decided to give Link the 3rd and Roy the 6th.

The two idiots trudged back in a few minutes later. They took one look at the closed door of the first room and nodded tragically to themselves. Evidently they saw this coming. Young Link poked his head out the door of his room.  
"Link" he pointed at the next room down and shut his door again. Link seemed to understand, as he walked into his room and shut the door.  
"Man, how could you let this happen Marth? I've got the worst room." Roy complained.  
"What about Ganondorf?" I said, pointing to room 7.  
"Do you really think he cares?" He had a good point. But I had a better one to come.  
"Do you think I care?" I replied as I shut my door on him.

When we woke in the morning we had about an hour before the game begun. Roy glared at me all trough breakfast, which wasn't that long considering how fast he eats. We made our way to the opening ceremony. Roy was still glaring at me.  
"How long do you think you'll be able to keep that up?" I questioned.  
"A few more minutes… maybe." He admitted. I sighed and began to walk faster. The players all gathered on stage, while the spectators, regular people and characters who didn't make the cut and such, gathered in the stands. The commentator began.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I will be brief. Welcome to Super Smash Brothers Melee!" The crowd went wild. The game had begun.


	3. Chapter 3: The Tale of Zelda

Chapter 3: The Tale of Zelda

I'd made it this far, I was going all the way. I was in the preliminary finals for the first ever SSBM tournament. The countdown began. The announcer annotated the battle. "Zelda transforms into Sheik and sprints towards her opponent." I felt I was stronger as Sheik, and this was a real tournament, so I wasn't holding back.  
"Kirby jumps in the air and attempts to crush Sheik under his block form. Sheik sidesteps and grabs Kirby as he lands, forcing him to revert to his normal form. She punches him out of her grip, and wastes no time giving chase. She jumps above him, then plummets back down, leg outstretched. Could this mean the end for Kirby? No! Kirby dodges back and smashes Sheik with his foot. He chases after her and swings his mallet at her. Oh! A wonderful aerial dodge by Sheik. They both land, backs to each other. Kirby turns around, but all he sees is Sheik's foot before it makes contact. Sheiks longer legs allowed her to get the jump on Kirby by hitting him from a distance where he couldn't fight back! B block winner of round three is Sheik!"

The battle had ended, and I had an hour until the semi-finals, so after transforming back into Zelda, I went to find my friends.  
"Congrats on winning the prelims!" Roy said giddily.  
"Royalty or not, I would rather you not speak to me so familiarly." I replied. I had already given him strict instructions not to make puns about his name and the word royal.  
"I wasn't talking to you, 'mistress', look behind you." I slapped him and turned around. Marth was standing behind me.  
"Hi, I just won D block, if you were wondering. Judging by your reaction, I assume you won B block?"  
"Yes. Does anyone know who won the remaining two blocks?"  
"The two characters from Starfox, Fox and Falco." Young Link filled in the blanks. "Falco won A block, and Fox won C block. So you'll be fighting this Falco guy next, princess."  
"Thank you Young Link." I thought I might have seen him blush momentarily, but it might just have been my imagination.  
"Where are the Ice Climbers? How'd they do?" I have to admit, I somewhat cared about the Ice Climbers and wanted to know more about them. I guess I felt as if they were children and that I wanted to protect them.  
"They're over there" Link pointed to the bench they were sitting on, by themselves. "They made it to the final match of C block, but lost to Fox at the last second. It was damn impressive, I'm sure if they were in any other block they would've won." I turned on Link and he amended his statement as he backed away.  
"E…Except for yours Zelda!" I straightened up and turned away.  
"Zelda, we have to go now, the semis are starting." Marth warned me.  
"Right. Well, I have to go now, bye guys." Roy and Link waved farewell as Marth and I headed towards the semi finals.

Marth and I split up and headed towards our waiting rooms. I was nearly inside when Marth called after me.  
"See you in the Finals!" In the waiting room, I quickly transformed into Sheik once more. The countdown reached zero and I stepped out onto the platform known as 'Final Destination.' I sized up my opponent. He was literally a Falcon, go figure. He charged at me, none of my other opponents had done that. I suppose he has an aggressive fighting style. Fine by me. He Ran up to me and attempted to kick. I did a cross-arm guard which was quickly countered by his other foot coming up from below. I lost my balance while he somersaulted back once. He sprinted forward and grabbed me but the scruff of my collar. He threw me back and shot me twice mid-air with his blaster. Damn, he's so strong! I pulled out my string-whip and attacked him. I left a small cut on his left arm before he knocked it away with his right. While I was pulling it back in he charged me. I kicked the area in front of me, but he rolled behind me and kicked me in the back. I flew into the out of bounds area. That's how it worked. We were put in a special room that controls the physics of fighters according to how many attacks they've taken and their power. There are other factors as well, weight and size count for a lot. But that was all beside the point. I lost! To a bird! Marth better have lost too, or I'm going to get mad.

I left the area only to find that Marth's match was already over. His head was in his hands. I smiled to myself momentarily, but stopped almost immediately. I walked over.  
"Well" he began "this makes me fourth, Zelda lasted longer than I did."  
"His defeat was even more pitiful than yours was" Roy 'politely informed' me. I looked over; Link and YL were staring at the screen. The final match was on. I sat down to look, after transforming back into Zelda. The fight was so fast; I could barely see their movements. What I did see though was very upsetting. Fox won. The person I lost to didn't even win the finals. I swore under my breath, and the two Links stared at me in surprise.


	4. Chapter 4: The Tale of Roy

Chapter 4: The Tale of Roy

"Cheer up Zelda, you beat me at least." I said, trying to console her.  
"I didn't even fight you, or rather, you **wouldn't** fight me! Don't want to fight a woman, humph! I bet you just didn't want to lose to me in a real fight because of your stubborn man-pride." The only reason I didn't fight her was because Link told me not to. But he also asked me not to tell her that. The Bro-code is important!  
"Well Zelda, I know how you feel, the exact same thing happened to me" Marth began. "But think about it generally, you're the third best fighter in this entire place."  
"Thanks Marth, that helps." I think I'm starting to see some favouritism! I was about to object to this preposterous scene before me, when I saw what I was looking for. I ran over to the Ice Climbers, leaving the rest of the gang behind me, minus Young Link who was already here. More than anyone else, YL had quickly befriended the Ice Climbers.  
"Hey, Ice Climbers! Fight me!" Young Link looked like he was about to scold me when… "Okay" Popo replied.  
"Let's do it" Nana continued.  
"Sweet! I'll wait for you at the arena!" I ran off, with the Ice Climbers shortly behind me. I noticed that by the time we reached the arena, the gap had increased. I'll have to take note of that. I'm faster than them. I may not look it, but I strategise all my fights.

The countdown ended and we stepped onto the stage. I charged at them and swung my sword. They swung their mallets likewise. Popo's mallet knocked my sword away, deflecting each other, but Nana's mallet kept coming.  
"What!?" I yelled in surprise before being hit in the chest with Nana's mallet. I flew back several meters, but charged once more. I repeated my conflict with Popo, but this time, I managed to counter Nana's mallet, knocking it away by using her own weight against her, then slashing at the new opening. They were briefly flying randomly before they grabbed each other's hands and used proper weight distributions to not only get themselves upright, but they even reversed their direction. I dodged back, but they kept coming, as if they were chasing me. I didn't have time to dodge again before Popo's mallet connected with my ribs. They followed me through the air, and when I was in range, swung their mallets in unison, straight down on top of me. I plummeted off the stage, landing on my face down in the out of bounds area.

"Damn, you two are good." I said as we left the stage.  
"Thanks" Popo began.  
"We try" Nana finished. That still kind of freaked me out, but whatever. When I walked back into the viewing area, Marth and Link were standing in front of the screen. Link was dolling out notes to Marth, and when he finished, walked away.  
"What was that about?" I demanded to know.  
"Oh" Marth began, "I bet a 20 on the Ice Climbers." He held up four $5 notes.  
"Dude, not cool." I flatly remarked. I walked past him and headed for the flat. He called after me.  
"You're so bad at this; I bet you couldn't even beat a level 9 CPU of yourself!" I spun around.  
"I'll take that challenge sir!" CPU's were virtual clones of the fighters made by observing the competitors battle strategies and techniques. Hopefully, a player should be able to beat a CPU of themselves, but it wasn't always that easy. I was about to enter the fight, when I saw Yoshi walk by.  
"Hold everything! I just had the best idea since they invented bread! Yoshi, can I borrow you for a few minutes?" He nodded and walked over.

A couple of minutes later, my plan was in effect. I was on the field, riding on Yoshi's back, jousting with myself. In other words, at the other end of the platform, there was a CPU Roy, riding a CPU Yoshi.  
"Charge!" both the CPU and I yelled in unison. The Yoshis 'galloped' towards each other. The CPU swung at me, but I'd thought ahead. My counter sent him and his Yoshi flying, even further than usual thanks to the increased momentum. They flew off the stage.  
"Victory!" I yelled, 'dismounting' and jumping up and down. Yoshi was doing it too.  
"Yoshi! Yoshi!" he shouted happily.  
"Yeah, Yoshi! Yoshi!" I shouted in agreement.

I went outside and talked to Marth.  
"So, how was that?" I remarked snidely.  
"That was the single… stupidest thing I've ever seen." He began to walk off, but called back over his shoulder.  
"And it doesn't count either!" 


	5. Chapter 5: The Tale of Link

Chapter 5: The Tale of Link

"Bye YL!" I shouted as he walked down the stairs. Marth walked up next to me.  
"Where's he going?" he questioned.  
"He has to negotiate with the people producing the new Zelda game. Apparently they want to replace him with some new guy called 'Toon Link.' The very idea sounds ridiculous to me, but there's no helping it." Now that he was gone, I could snake his room for the next week.

When I got back to the flat, I saw Zelda talking to someone, her back to me. When I got close enough to make out the words, I heard her say;  
"It's fine. Young Link's gone for the week anyway. Stay as long as you need to." A house guess? Is that even allowed? I looked past Zelda to see who she was talking to. Princess Peach? I suppose it wasn't that much of a surprise. In the eight days since this game began, those two had become quite close. Well, discounting Nana, they were the only two girls here, so it made sense. Samus doesn't count. After Peach had thanked Zelda and left, I confronted her about it.  
"So why does she need to stay here?"  
"It's hardly any of your business, but if you must know, Mario's away for a few days, and Bowser's being so obnoxious that she can't stand it." She informed me. I decided to leave it at that and resigned myself to not getting YL's room after all.

Peach came back a while later with her stuff and unpacked in YL's room. Suddenly, Marth came out of nowhere and started yelling.  
"Hey everyone, the announcement's starting. Hurry up or you're going to miss it!"  
Sweet! The announcement for the vote of 'who's got the strongest CPU' was beginning. We had all voted earlier that day on which fighter had the strongest CPU; we weren't allowed to vote for ourselves. We arrived at the podium and when the lights came on, everyone went silent.

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls, the results for the strongest CPU competition are as follows: 3rd place – Peach. 2nd place – Captain Falcon. And the winner of the competition is… Link!" The crowd roared in excitement. Less because they were happy with the result, but more because they were expected to. My own roar of excitement dwarfed everyone else's. I would be getting challenges by the hour now, at least. I turned around and 3 different people were standing in my face. It had already begun. Bowser, Samus, and Captain Falcon all stood before me. After a brief argument over who would get to fight me first, Bowser and C. Falcon went to fight each other. CF was #2 anyway, so I imagine Bowser wouldn't be unhappy about this. This all left me to fight Samus.

The battle was over. I lost. At the last moment Samus' Grapple Beam proved to be longer than my Hookshot and she got me. Still, it was pretty intense, and at least it was a close loss. When Samus and I left the arena, CF and Bowser were already waiting for me.  
"Who won?" I asked.  
"Yes!" CF fist pumped, looking smug.  
"Have you taken your meds today, Skippy?" I said sarcastically.  
"Why does everyone… alwaysaskthat?"  
"I'm sorry, I don't speak Italian, now let's fight." Both Bowser and CF began to follow, but Samus grabbed Bowser and walked off with him.

Another loss. This one however was completely embarrassing. On a match set to three stock, I didn't even get him on his last life. Ok, next was Bowser. I WILL win this one. He ran at me, but I grabbed him, threw him behind me, and then hit him twice with my sword. He attempted a recovery, but I shot him with my bow and he plummeted to his doom. The match was over. I hadn't moved during the fight.  
"… You really suck." I commented to him as he left. Well that sucked.

I went back to the flat, feeling melancholic about today's events. When I got back, Zelda was waiting for me.  
"Where have you been Link!? The rest of us had dinner an hour ago!"  
"Well excuse me, prin-"She grabbed my collar.  
"Don't say it!" She yelled at me.  
"Fine." I replied, disappointed. If you don't get the reference to that exchange… get out.


	6. Chapter 6: The Tier List

Chapter 6: The Tier List

The day had finally arrived. It was time for the announcement of the first ever tier list. Time for a bunch of people who like to think they're good because they can beat a level 9 to tell us how good we are at the game. Don't get me wrong, I believe in the existence of tiers, not everyone was created equal, but this isn't how it should be decided. We all gathered at the grandstand to hear the announcements.

"Everyone, the following is the ranking of players in ascending order. Players will be singled out by a number. The lower the number, the better the player.  
26 – Mewtwo. 25 – Bowser. 24 – Pichu…" the list continued like that for a short time before I heard something tremendously funny.  
"21 – Roy" I couldn't contain myself.  
"HA! Roy just got OWNED! Take that you smarmy son of a bitch!" He looked over.  
"Dude… the fuck? Not cool." There were only 26 characters, counting Sheik and Zelda separately, and not only was he as low as 21, but he was also the lowest ranking member of our flat. The biggest flat in the place. It only got funnier and funnier as the list continued, and the gap between him and the rest of us widened. The next one of our group got called out as number 16, spoiling my fun.

"16 – Young Link" Well, he had to be called out eventually. The next wasn't too far away.  
"14 – Link" That sounded about right actually. "12 – Ganondorf. 11 – Ice Climbers" That last one was a surprise. I expected Ice Climbers to at least be in the top 10. "6 – Zelda" Oh no, we weren't going to hear the end of this. Roy in particular would be supremely fucked. But there was good news (for me anyway); Zelda was 6, which just leaves the top 5 to go. And my name hasn't been called yet. I made it to the top 5!  
"4 – Marth" And there it was. Not the top 3, but a result I was more than satisfied with.  
"I call bullshit. We're almost exactly the same, but I'm 17 ranks lower than you!" We stared at each other awkwardly for a long while. I drew a large breath, but said simply:  
"Shut up." I continued to listen to the announcement.

"3 – Fox. 2 – Falco." I ran through the people who had already been listed to try and find the only one remaining. Once I had my answer, I could feel my skin pale. Roy and I looked at each other once again, with the same horrified expression, and spoke in unison. "Aw shi-"  
"And the number one fighter is… Sheik!" The crowd erupted in amaze and excitement, but all I head was the bone-chilling silence within my mind. Speaking of silence, it wouldn't be something we'd be getting much of from now on.

An hour later, after Roy and I had finally managed to lose Zelda after she went to annoy Link, Roy and I blockaded ourselves in his room. Literally, we pushed the bed in front of the door.  
"YL's a lucky bastard." Roy spite forced him to say.  
"Don't worry; when he gets back from his… business trip, I'm sure he'll get the same." "You got the snacks, right? We could be here a while… maybe a few days."  
"I've got them" I replied, "but I only think they'll last us… maybe just over a day."  
"Let's hope that's enough." He said in a solemn tone.  
"You two are morons." Our heads snapped up to see Zelda standing in front of us. Inside the room.  
"How did you…?"  
"Umm, I can teleport, remember? You've seen me do it numerous times." I face palmed. It was all I could think to do.  
"I will literally give you $10 to go away" Roy bargained.  
"I don't need your… make it $20 and you have a deal" Zelda haggled back. It occurred to me that as royalty, they should be bargaining in three or four digit numbers, not two, but I wasn't going to say that out loud.


	7. Chapter 7: The Game Begins

Chapter 7: The Game Begins

"All fighters please report to the staging area immediately. The two month period of the preliminary phase has ended, and we will now be beginning the primary phase of the game." We all emerged from our rooms. Roy and I looked at each other as the last part of the announcement was made.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Roy questioned.  
"I'd like to know myself." I replied. Link looked at us awkwardly and raised an eyebrow, as if he thought we were joking.

Our entire flat made its way to the staging area. YL had returned, so the whole cast was present. Some other stuff happened while YL was gone, but I'll bring it up if it's important. Once we arrived, and a few other members from other flats, everyone was gathered.  
"May all the contestants please enter the battling arena." The original smashers walked over and entered without hesitation, but us newcomers all seemed more apprehensive about doing such a thing before being told why. But in the end, we all did as we were bid.

We all walked in, the door sealed behind us and then… disappeared? What the fuck is going on?!  
"The contestants will now be dispersed to areas modelled after their own lands. If no such place exists, as for the Fire Emblem Duo, they will be sent to the most suitable map." I spun around to face Link and confront him. I know he knows what's going on. My Vision began to blur and I reached out and yelled at him.  
"Link-!" I blacked out.

What seemed like only a few seconds later, I awoke. I checked my surroundings and tried to find Roy. I was at Fountain of Dreams for some reason. Always liked this place. Nice and serene. But I had other things to worry about right now. I stopped pacing so I could think better. Link! That bastard! Once I find him I'll… OK, I don't know what it is I'll do, or if this is even his fault, but I'm going to do "it", whatever it is, anyway. They'd probably be at the temple… How'd you get to Temple from Fountain of Dreams again? I didn't take long for me to remember that Fountain of Dreams was just above Temple. I had lucked out. All I needed to do was drop down and I'd be there in no time.

Alright, here I am, Hyrule Temple. Time to take a look around. I jumped over to the middle of the Temple to get a better vantage point.  
"Hey Marth, over here!" I turned around to see Zelda waving at me from the shrine by the edge. I ran over.  
"Looks like you're the first one to wake up, not really surprising. I imagine YL would actually be the first to wake up, but was probably sent to Great Bay, so it'll take him longer to get here." As she was saying all this I was wondering what the hell she was on about. I asked as much, but she didn't say anything for a while. She finally spoke.  
"Let him tell you." Just as I began to wonder who she meant I heard someone land behind me. I did quickly wonder how Zelda knew someone was there, she wasn't even facing me, but the better question was who was it? I turned around.

"Link! You son of a bitch! What the fuck's going on!?" I yelled at him. He backed off and put his arms up defensively.  
"Marth, calm down, this isn't like you."  
"Not like me?! I'll decide what's 'like me', thank you. Now answer the damn question!"  
He took a deep breath.

"Ok, listen. The truth is, this is Smash Bros. This was always the intention. The original was the same. Once we enter the fighting stages, we're dispersed to 'homes', which are really just stages that we stay at. For example, it would seem that Temple is Zelda's home stage. You're allowed to move from home to home/ stage to stage at will, but your own home never changes. Generally speaking, people are allowed in others 'homes', but this does give the home-owner a basis to justify attacking you, no one can blame them."  
"Link you're going too fast for him, give him a minute." I sat down. Link walked over.  
"Dude, who cares?" I turned on him but he explained quickly.  
"It's not really any different from living in the Flats, and it's not forever. As proof of that, let me ask you a question, in the two months that you've been in Melee, have you left the premises once?" Holy shit, he was right. I hadn't left even once. There was no reason to. Now that I had time to think about it, Link was right. Who cared?  
"You're right, I apologise for my temper just now. It's going to take a while to get used to this all, and I'm still not thrilled about it, but I don't have a reason to resent it either."

"So Marth, what stage where you assigned for your home?" Zelda asked politely.  
"Um, I don't know, how do I find out?"  
"When you woke up, where were you? That stage is your home stage." That made sense. "Oh, well I guess my new home is Fountain of Dreams then." She nodded in approval.  
"Not too bad, it suits you. And you Link?" He held his head in his hands shamefully.  
"… Don't laugh… Green Greens." If he hadn't told me not to, I would have burst out laughing, Zelda even gave a chuckle. Zelda glanced to the side as if she noticed something.  
"And what about you two?" Zelda asked aloud, seemingly to no one. But before I could ask who she was talking about, I heard another voice. Roy's voice.  
"Give us a god damn second, OK? We just got here." Roy and YL jumped up for the lower level. YL spoke next.  
"I passed by Fourside on my way here, so I thought I'd bring Roy with me." Roy stepped forward.  
"Will someone please explain to us what the hell's going on?!"

After Zelda, Link and I finished explaining the situation to them, and they calmed down, the conversation about home maps continued.  
"So Roy, judging by what YL said earlier, I assume your home stage is Fourside?"  
"I suppose it is, but I still wish we had our own maps." Zelda spoke.  
"So YL, did you get Great Bay?" He nodded. It was kind of a stupid question, it was the only LoZ map other than Temple, and Link wasn't occupying it. But I would never dare say such thoughts aloud.

We all stood in silence for a while. What? You thought the chapter would end just because it was a good time? Things aren't always that neat and tidy.  
"Soooooo" I began trying to begin light conversation. "Roy, why do you like… have fire powers? It doesn't really make sense."  
"What? Oh, right. I'm half Dragon." There was a short silence and then…  
"… What?"  
"Didn't I ever tell you that? My mother, Ninian, is a dragon." There was another silence. "So… does that make you a Manakete?" The LoZ guys looked at us in confusion. "A Manakete is a human who can transform into a dragon through the use of a stone." I explained to them before returning to my meaningless conversation with Roy.  
"I don't know" he began. "I've never really tried before."  
"One would think that's the kind of thing you'd want to know."  
"Yeah well, there is one other thing that bothers me. I have fire powers, but my mother was an Ice Dragon." Now I had to know.

"Link!" I called over. "I know we can't leave, but can we ask to have items delivered to us?" He got up and yelled back.  
"That should be fine, but if it's something you need brought, they take it directly from your salary!" I turned back to Roy.  
"That settles it, I'm buying you a Dragonstone."


	8. Chapter 8: A Reality Check

Chapter 8: A Reality Check

"I did NOT just see that." I said aloud. I just saw my best friend turn into a dragon. A GODAMN DRAGON.  
"So, I'm surprised you didn't break the concrete, considering how low your jaws dropped." Roy sounded so smug, I'm surprised we didn't all choke and die on his obnoxiousness. But to be fair, I don't blame him, this time it was fair enough.

"Oh shit, I'm late!" He began to run off but I called after him.  
"Where are you going?" He spun around.  
"I'm late for my daily fight with Ganondorf; we're 2-1 in his favour and I'm not going to lose again. Time to settle the score!" He began to walk off again but this time Link was the one who called after him.  
"Whoa, whoa, hold the fuck up. You didn't REALLY just tell us that you have DAILY fights with GANONDORF!? Right!?"  
"Calm down Link, it's just a sparring match, no one's gonna get hurt. I mean, I've already done it 3 times."  
"Fine" Link said reluctantly. "Just remember, this isn't some fairytale world, there's nothing to stop you from dying if you're hurt badly enough. Especially around someone like him. We have Dr Mario if we need him though, so fine." Roy disappeared off the edge.

If you hadn't already guessed, we were all gathered at Temple again. It seemed to be where we all spent most of our time. Link and YL had actually moved in. This stage was considered big enough for 4 people, so it was fine. Link did it because he didn't want Green Greens, and YL did it because Great Bay was too far from the Temple, and he'd be coming here daily anyway. It's not like they could change their homes officially, but they just stayed here. There was nothing better to do, so Roy and I came here every day. Our own homes were both connecting with Temple, Roy from below and me from above, so it wasn't a problem anyway.

After a time, something occurred to me.  
"When was the last time any of us saw Popo and Nana?" Everyone looked at me, and I could tell that they had all noticed that none of us had seen the Ice Climbers since the main stage of the game began.  
"They were probably sent to Icicle Mountain, does anyone know the way?" Zelda walked over and laid out the map. She traced her finger across.  
"From here, the fastest way would be to go straight across, travelling through Corneria and Venom. That would take us there directly. I felt that we all knew that Roy would probably get back while we were gone, but no one cared long enough to bring it up.

We reached Corneria, and found Fox waiting for us on the stage.  
"What are you doing here?" he questioned. Zelda stepped forward.  
"We'd like to pass through here to reach Icicle Mountain." Fox considered the request. This game was a place were no good deed goes unpunished or unrewarded, depending on who it was done for. There was actually quite a bit of politics.  
"Tell you what" he began "if one of you can defeat me, you can go on through. This time Link was the one who stepped forward. The tier list didn't mean anything. It was just based on a fighters **presumed** potential. Link was a genius at using his skills. When we were on the outside, Link lost to Samus and C. Falcon, but Link would never fight for real in a sparring match. This was a real fight, were someone could get hurt. Link wasn't going to lose. I don't think anyone here could beat Link at his best… Maybe Mewtwo.

The fight was amazing. It was so fast paced and hard to follow. Link grabbed Fox, threw him, and them a bomb, then his boomerang, which missed. Fox pulled out his blaster, shot a few times, but was hit by the boomerang on its way back. Fox charged and kicked Link in the gut, then chased him through the air and activated his deflector close enough to link to send him crashing into the ground. Link got back up and intercepted Fox in the air, jabbing straight upwards, and sending fox flying OOB (out of bounds.) We waited a minute for him to get back and he let us through, not like he could stop us in his condition after that fight. He probably shouldn't be getting into more fights for a few days. Oh well, Falco would look out for him. Speaking of, we had arrived at Venom, Falco's home stage.

This time we were let through without a fight, Falco had more important things to do. After a few minutes, we arrived at Icicle Mountain. It was easily the tallest stage, and probably the biggest overall. So I suppose it was understandable that we couldn't find them at first glance. We naturally assumed that they would live and sleep at the foot of the mountain, so that's where we headed. We had arrived about half way up, but it didn't take too long, considering that we were going down. The trek back would be another story. It was cold, and it took us nearly half an hour going down. Which, yes, I didn't consider overly long. When we arrived at the base of the mountain, we still couldn't find them, but we found their camp at least.

We waited about half an hour, and were about to head off when we heard some noise coming from above. It was them sure enough. They saw us below them and quickened their pace. They were finally level with us, so we asked the oblivious question.  
"What were you two doing?" I asked. They spoke in turns, a couple words at a time (as usual.)  
"We climb to the top of the mountain and back every morning…" Popo began.  
"And again every night" Nana finished  
"You're joking!" Link blurted out. "That's got to be a good 3 hour voyage!"  
"3 and a half" Popo corrected. There was an awkward silence.  
"Where's Roy?" Nana inquired. I answered.  
"He's fighting Ganondorf in Final Destination." They glanced at each other.  
"You know what's going to happen, right?" - Popo. Nana picked up the sentence.  
"He'll die." It took a while for me to register what they were saying, but before I could freak out and ask, they continued.  
"Final Destination, along with Battlefield isn't like the rest of the stages."  
"A KO there means almost certain death."  
"What!? But they've fought there before!" I blurted out. They looked at each other again. "How many times?"  
"Three." I found myself talking very fast.  
"Special conditions for stages are…" Popo paused, so Nana continued.  
"Deactivated for the first three matches there, in the interest of fairness."

I was already gone, heading towards FD. Link and Zelda stayed behind a second to confirm some things.  
"Wait… Where's YL?" Link asked, looking around frantically.  
"Hold on…" Zelda stopped and concentrated. "He's nearly there already; it would seem he left as soon as these two told us about the situation, quite a while before even Marth left.  
"That idiot!" Link took off after him. I think YL was the smartest among us, rushing to help rather than standing around hearing the details. Zelda thought to herself, before running after them herself.

I was going to die. I couldn't defeat Ganondorf outright, and there was something seriously wrong here. The pain somehow hurt more, and regularly I would have been KO'd by now. My leg's broken, and I'm pretty sure I have a few fractured ribs. Ganondorf walked up to me, for what I assumed was the final time. I closed my eyes, but opened them when I heard a misplaced sound… A bomb! I looked up. It was YL! Thank god! He fell down, as one must do to reach FD from anywhere, as it was at the very bottom. He threw the bomb at Ganondorf and landed between him and myself. But something was wrong; I looked past and saw Ganondorf holding the bomb. He caught it! He pulled back his arm and threw. Then, Marth fell down, landed directly in front of the bomb and Ganondorf himself, and countered, nullifying the effects of the blast while slashing across and sending Ganondorf flying. He spun around to face us.  
"RUN!" he picked me up and jumped off the side of the stage. When we had escaped, we looked back and saw YL right behind us.

We were in Great Bay, one of three connecting stages to Final destination, all of which were right above it, but Great Bay was a bit to the east, in the direction of Icicle Mountain. I laid Roy down with his back propped up against the wall. He clutched his left ribs. He had some broken bones and fractures, but at least it was over, for the time being anyway.


	9. Chapter 9: The Tale of Young Link

Chapter 9: The Tale of Young Link

A week had passed since the incident with Roy. We took him directly to Dr. Mario, who bound his wounds and did… other doctor related things. I'm not a doctor, ok? He was still resting at his house, broken and fractured bones don't fix themselves overnight. Still, we were all hardy people here; he would get better much faster than a regular person. There was nothing I could do, so I tried not to worry about it. I checked the fridge, but it was empty. That was weird; Zelda had supplies brought in a few days ago. I looked around for the culprit, and found someone I was hoping never to see again. Tetra was sitting on the edge of the stage, eating our food. While not technically a fighter, I assume she was allowed in as a related guest to Zelda. Kind of like how Daisy was allowed in thanks to Peach and they were currently sharing a house. The reason I never wanted to see her again was simple. Remember when I left the flats a while ago? Well, while I was gone, Tetra stole all my stuff, and sold it, keeping the earnings. Not to mention she represented the game in which my REPLACEMENT was the star.

I approached her, and considered pushing her off the edge. When I spoke, she jumped. "What are you doing here, and does Zelda know?" She turned around.  
"Hey!" she said in surprise. "It's my bank!" I pulled out my sword. "Ok short stuff, calm down." She said, only half-genuinely I put my sword back and pulled out a bomb. This time she meant it when she asked me to calm down.  
"Ok, Young Link, I'm sorry, ok?" I put the bomb away.  
"That's what I THOUGHT you said. Anyway, what about it? Answer the questions."  
"I've been here just as long as you guys have." She said defensively. "But I got lost."  
"And it took you a week and a half to find this place?!" I accused.  
"Umm… Yes." She admitted. There was a short silence, which was broken by the sound of voices, Link's and Zelda's. That was when I knew this would be a '_fun filled' _day.

After what seemed like a political debate, it was decided 2-1 in favour of allowing Tetra to stay here. I can't believe Link and Zelda would betray me like this.  
"Fine." I started "but I'm having nothing to do with her, she wants to come to a fighting game, let her protect herself from the other contestants. It was a general rule not to attack guest characters, but another rule was that these very people were supposed to have bodyguards outside of their home stage, just in case. Of course, it's not like it was a law set in stone. Link and Zelda looked at each other and nodded, although, I had a feeling that they weren't necessarily agreeing to my request.

"God damn it." I muttered to myself as I followed Tetra around. Although, to be honest, I kind of had a feeling they would do this. We were currently in Kongo Jungle, Pichu's home stage. DK had Jungle Japes, and all the Pokémon stages were taken, so Pichu was sent here. When Tetra saw Pichu, she squealed, and yelped about how adorable he was. "YL, buy me this." There were so many things wrong with that that I didn't even bother to try to explain.  
"No. You took all my money anyway." We stood in silence for a few seconds and then…  
"Moving on." She said, walking away and avoiding the subject.

"Hey, if we're going to be out anyway, can we at least visit a friend of mine, he was hurt a while ago, and I want to see how he's doing."  
"Who was it?" She asked.  
"Not that you'd know him, but his name is Roy, he lives in Fourside."  
She spun around to face me.  
"THE Roy?! As in from Fire Emblem?!" I withdrew a little in surprise.  
"Uhh… yeah, how'd you know?"  
"I love Fire Emblem! If Roy's hurt, what are we waiting around here for?!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me off towards Fourside.

When we got there, we found Roy resting in bed, awake but trying to remain still. But I was more worried about the person sitting next to his bed, If Tetra reacted like this after hearing about Roy, she would faint from seeing Marth. Marth had been with Roy ever since the incident, looking after him. When Tetra saw Marth she froze, visibly tensing. She got her guard back up shortly afterwards and strutted past him, heading for Roy.  
"Can we help you in some way?" Marth asked sarcastically. She went a shade darker red.  
"Shut up, miss high-heels." She retorted, adding as much snobbery into her voice as she could muster. While it wasn't hard to notice that she didn't mean it, and that she was actually fawning over him, I also noticed that she was right; he indeed WAS wearing high heels. Marth looked a silent question at me, and I signalled that I'd explain later.

It wasn't a short visit. Roy and Tetra were talking some shit about something called Pherae and someone called Eliwood. They didn't even notice when Marth and I snuck off.  
"Sweet freedom!" I exclaimed. Marth looked at me and raised an eyebrow.  
"Shut up, it's been a long day." Although, I had a nagging feeling that that wasn't the reason he was doing that. But I didn't want to acknowledge what he was silently implying. We headed over to Peach's place (Princess Peach's Castle) for the small café by there. There needed SOMEWHERE where we could get that kind of atmosphere. Marth approached the counter and ordered a coffee, then looked at me.  
"Make that two" I ordered. Marth stared at me again.  
"Are you allowed to be drinking that at your age?" I glared at him.  
"Fine" I began "make it decaf." He conceded the point at that and dropped it.

"How old are you anyway?" Marth asked out of nowhere.  
"Well, as you know, I'm exactly 7 years younger than Link, who's 16, making me 9. And my game came out three years ago, so add on three, and I'm 12." That's how our age was calculated. Our bodies set age, plus the difference in years between now, and when our games were first released.  
"What about you?" I asked. He looked up for a second, concentrating.  
"Let's see, like Link, I'm supposed to be 16, but my game was released three years after his, in 1990, so I'm 27, exactly three years younger than Link. Now that I think about it, Roy's nearly as young as you are. He's supposed to be 15, but his game won't be released until next year, so in reality, he's only 14." We sighed in unison.  
"It's a good thing no one gives a shit about our modified ages." I said. Then something occurred to me. "If Roy's game hasn't been released yet, how did Tetra know who he is?" I asked.  
"Beats me" Marth replied. "Speaking of, who was that anyway?" I knew I'd have to explain it eventually. So I decided to get it over with, and explained the whole story.

When we got back to Fourside, Roy and Tetra were still having their little chat. I don't think they noticed that we left. In the end, I had to drag Tetra, kicking and screaming, back to Temple… by the ear. Marth waved goodbye and we were gone.

By the time we got back to Temple, Tetra's ear had gone completely red. Link opened his mouth to ask, but closed it at a glare from Tetra. Tetra may have _THAT _kind of personality, but she was feeble to us, regardless, she was scary at times.


	10. Chapter 10: Things Change

Chapter 10: Things Change

It's Mewtwo. Here I am, standing on the highest platform of Battlefield, my new home, for the time being. In front of me stands a young man. More of a boy, truthfully. Flame red hair, deep blue eyes, and a determined look. I considered his request. "Boy, I hear tell that you had a battle with Ganondorf, and that you did not fare well, I will consider your request if you can say honestly that you have made a full recovery." He swallowed. I knew he was about to lie, even without my psychic powers.  
"Yes, I'm sure I will no longer be hindered by those wounds." He was indeed lying.  
"And those close to you, your friends, what do they have to say about this?" I suspected another lie, but knew that he was telling the truth from the moment he spoke.  
"I haven't told them anything yet, I was planning on hearing your decision first."  
"I will accept your request. I advise you tell your friends. As long as you are training with me, you will not be allowed to leave this area. And it may be several weeks before we are finished. I will ask again. Are you sure?"

Marth here. This was just great, first Roy mentions something about going off to train, then disappears and hasn't been seen again for the past week and a half, and now we have the Ice Climbers acting strangely. Not just your average everyday kind of strange either. I was listening the Ice Climbers calling Zelda a dumb bitch, and telling her that they were going to take over the world. Like it said, extra strange, supercharged. Eventually, Tetra yelled in impatience, picked up the Ice Climbers, and stuffed them in the freezer, then locked it. (Yes, in this place, Fridges needed locks.)  
"We're the Ice Climbers, idiot!" – Popo.  
"We could survive in here for weeks!" – Nana. Tetra walked over and turned off the power. She looked back at the freezer.  
"How long do you think you'll last now, before you die of heat exhaustion that is. 2, 3 hours?" The yelling stopped and we all sat down to think.

Upon further investigation, we discovered it wasn't just the Ice Climbers. Fox was in the infirmary, after being attacked suddenly by Falco, who was still at large. Samus was under lock down after picking a fight with, and seriously wounding Mario. He won the fight, but wasn't in the best condition himself. And to top it all off, Kirby, Pikachu and Ness have all gone missing. This wasn't exactly the best time for Roy to take off. When we considered culprits, the only oblivious one was Ganondorf. Bowser was too stupid to do shit, and they were pretty much the only two evildoers here. It could always be a previously unknown guest character, but there were only so many people it could be if that was the case, but it was still the least favourable possibility.

As one of the two heads, with Mario out of action, Zelda called a meeting of all willing participants. It's not like we could force anyone to come if they didn't want to, and the title of "head" was simply assigned to one male and one female on the basis of level of responsibility. Not a terrific turnout. There were the two Pokémon other than Mewtwo and Pikachu, who's still missing. DK, Yoshi, Game and Watch, Peach and C. Falcon. Including myself and the LoZ guys, we numbered 11 out of 25. Dr. Mario's busy looking after Fox and Mario, Samus is under lockdown, Pikachu, Kirby and Ness are all missing, Falco's lost it, Roy and Mewtwo are unknown, Ice Climbers are locked in the fridge, Luigi's staying by Mario, Bowser probably doesn't give a shit, same with Ganondorf, assuming this isn't his fault. Including the two guests, Daisy and Tetra, we numbered 14 total. So we have as many people not here as ones who were here.

This really sucked. We were trying to have an organized meeting, and 4/14 people couldn't speak properly. DK, Yoshi, Jigglypuff and Pichu could speak three word sentences, at best. Even Game and Watch couldn't speak very well. Oh well, characters are a little special, so I'm sure they'll all be able to speak properly eventually. But right now, the meeting was a disorganised rabble.  
"OK!" I heard a voice from the crowd. Daisy stepped forward. "Everyone sit the fuck down, and shut the fuck up." Sassy, if Roy were here, he'd be hitting on her, no doubt. "Here's what we're going to do" she began. "You lot" she pointed to the fighters. "Who's the fastest of you?" I looked behind me, at Zelda.  
"That would be Sheik." I answered. Daisy nodded.  
"Then we'll have Zelda go to Onett, Pokémon Stadium, and PS (Past Stages): Dreamland, (the home stages of Ness, Pikachu and Kirby respectively,) and search every inch of them for signs of those who are missing. Zelda, you should get started immediately." Zelda nodded, transformed, and then Sheik disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
"Actually, C. Falcon, go with her, you're the only one who can keep up, and we shouldn't go out alone." He nodded and ran off.

"Alright, now, who's the best fighter?" I took the liberty of filling that one as well.  
"It'd have to be Link" I said.  
"Right, Link, take Marth and YL, and take Falco into custody, DON'T kill him." She didn't have to say that. Link wasn't about to kill anyone. But he nodded regardless. Ours wasn't a rushed job, so we stayed behind to hear the rest of the plan.  
"Lastly, we need to find out what's going on with Roy and Mewtwo. We need someone who can actually talk to them, so Peach and I will do it ourselves."  
"No." Link said flatly. "You're a guest character here, if there's trouble, you can't fight." "I can do everything Peach can. Now no more objections. One more thing, unlike me, Tetra really can't fight, regardless of what she says. So, for lack of something better to do, DK, Yoshi, Game and Watch and the two Pokémon will stay here and guard her." Tetra opened her mouth to argue, but couldn't come up with a good argument, so she reluctantly accepted her fate. Daisy gestured to Peach. Looks like they're about to head out. She looked over "Get going Link." He nodded, gestured for YL and I to follow, and we ran off.


	11. Chapter 11: A Turn for the Worst

Chapter 11: A Turn for the Worst

"Wait, something's not right" I said, and regretted it as soon as I did, because it was an impressive state-the-oblivious moment. But Link and YL knew better then to point it out. "Remember the tournament?" I began. "Well, Falco and Fox fought each other in the finals, right? But… Fox won. This time, not only did Falco win, Fox barely escaped with his life, and Falco's in good enough health to act of his own accord." They exchanged glances. We knew then that we were in for a fight.  
"Right, keep your guard up, I'll go first, and if it looks like I'm in trouble, you switch in Marth." Link ordered. "YL, if at all possible I'd like to keep you out of it, so stay back as long as possible." I could tell YL wanted to help in the fight, but he wasn't stupid, so he agreed and we continued.

We reached Corneria, right next to Venom, and stopped to go over the strategy. Once we braced ourselves, we headed inside. It didn't take long for us to find him, in fact, he was waiting for us. And at his side… oh god. The Ice Climbers stood there with him. We hadn't accounted for this.  
"Link…" I leaned in so only he could hear my whisperings. "Who do you thinks' more dangerous?" He considered it for a second.  
"As things stand, Falco, but assuming the Ice Climbers got this 'power boost', as it would seem, then they'd be more lethal."  
"Ok, YL and I will fight the Ice Climbers, two on two, if you can get Falco."  
"Right" he agreed, and we separated, YL and I on the left, Link on the right. We picked off our targets and managed to separate them when Link suddenly grappled Falco and threw him backwards, away from Popo and Nana. Popo held his clenched hand out in challenge, a trickle of frost falling from it to the ground. Until now, the Ice Climbers had never shown advanced control over their ice powers. Popo was now demonstrating near mastery. This wasn't going to be easy.

Hi, I'm Daisy, (ok, bad joke.) But seriously, here I am, trying desperately to gain access to Battlefield. Peach returned from the other side.  
"Any luck on your end? Looks like Mewtwo's erected a psychic barrier." Peach shook her head.  
"Nothing. I do hope nothing wrong." She said in a concerned tone.  
"Hardly" I said. "It's the rest of us you should be worrying about." Damn, this is exactly why we need Ness here. With his Psi powers, he could probably bust a hole in this field. No one else, save perhaps Ganondorf would have a chance. Not even Zelda, her magic is too defensive, and doesn't have the necessary destructive power. We'd have to leave in disappointment; Roy and Mewtwo were a no-go.

Something wasn't right. I've searched all over Onett, Pokémon Stadium and PS: Dreamland, and not found anything at all. Not even the slightest clue. I was currently in Pokémon Stadium, my final stop, but nothing. Moreover, I figured Daisy would send someone after me; she seemed smart enough to not want us to be alone at a time like this. Wait, who was that? Oh, it's C. Falcon. He walked closer.  
"Did Daisy send you? Took a bit too long, don't you think?"  
"You don't seem to understand Sheik, I'm not here because Daisy told me to be here." That was odd, he was speaking slowly and calmly, two things I didn't know C. Falcon understood the concept of. "And one more thing you got wrong, I've been in front of you this whole time, as in, erasing the evidence. Now there's just one last thing I need to take care of." I jumped back milliseconds before his arm shot past where my head just was. This wasn't good at all.


	12. Chapter 12: Signs of a Counter-Offensive

Chapter 12: Signs of a Counter-Offensive

Daisy again. I watched the feeble argument between Tetra and Peach, which would get us nowhere, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't sad to hear the denial in Tetra's voice.  
"No! Shut up! Unlike you, I've talked to him before; Roy would never abandon us like that!" She screamed every word, and was very much overreacting. Peach tried to calm her in a soft, gentle tone.  
"Please calm down. You must understand that Roy isn't aware of what's happening. He hasn't abandoned us; he doesn't even know that we need him here." Tetra slumped on to the ground, it's not like there were any chairs to sit on.  
"All we can do now is wait" I affirmed. "And stop bickering, it's counter-productive." The way Tetra was acting made me quite curious to see what this Roy person was like. Although from what I've heard, Mewtwo would make a more valuable ally.

I hid behind a tree to catch my breath. One of the advantages of being a ninja I guess. Able to hide effortlessly, even with a broken arm, and it was my right arm too. Still, contrary to what most people believe, C. Falcon's no idiot, he'd find me soon enough. As far as I could see, my only escape would be to transform back to my regular form and teleport away. But if I messed up the timing, the light from the transformation would alert C.F to my position, and I'd probably lose the usage of another limb before escaping. Still, it was my only shot. I transformed, and I heard the thumping of his footsteps behind me. He was way to close! When did he get there?! I teleported off, but not before He swiped his foot across my legs from the front, back, caving in my right leg. On a regular safety map like Pokémon Stadium, he should never have been able to do that with a simple kick. Maybe on FD or Battlefield, where safety restrictions were removed, but not in a safety zone. I was gone, but near immobile. I was in too much pain to be able to control my precision magic effectively, so no more teleporting. Instead, I decided to set a trap.

Link and Falco were already in the middle of the match, but YL and I were circling our opponents, getting on opposite sides before the attack. Once we were on opposite sides, we charged. The Ice Climbers simply linked hands, spun around to fact the opposite opponent, and let loose their frost… 'ray.' We both nearly froze in place, but we backed off in time. Once we had distance, the Ice Climbers shot out their miniature icebergs, which slid in straight lines right at us. I grabbed YL and ran behind the other side of the ships fin.  
"YL, I have a plan, I'll step out to draw their attention, they'll shoot some Icebergs at me. When that happens, I want you to step out in front of me and shoot a fire arrow through their icebergs and hit them. That'll also clear a path for me to run in." I stepped out, and took up a defensive stance, to look convincing. As predicted, they fired their Icebergs at me. YL stepped out and nailed them with the arrow, destroying the Icebergs in the process. I dashed up, grabbed Nana, and threw her backwards; right into YL's waiting strike. I then grabbed Popo and kicked him forward. It was finally one on one.

Once they were separated, it became an easy win. I simply deflected Popo mallet with my sword, then grabbed him and held him, defenceless. I looked behind me. YL was just finishing tying Nana in the chain of his grapple hook. Now to see how Link was doing. I looked over; Link was grappling with Falco on the ground, trying to wrestle the blaster out of his hands. I walked over and put my blade to Falco's throat.  
"Drop it. Now." He let go of the blaster and Link picked it up. I bent over and bashed Falco over the head with Falchion's (my swords name) pummel. His body went slack as he fell unconscious. After binding Falco with Link's hook shot, like we did with the Ice Climbers, and then knocking both the Ice Climbers unconscious, we headed back to Hyrule Temple. Mission successful.

The trap was ready. It took a little while to set up, so by the time I was done, C. F was almost here. We were currently at PS: Dreamland and he was approaching from the other side now.  
"I wouldn't come closer if I were you" I began. "You see those red orbs around us?" He looked around, and saw the reddish orange lights floating around. "What you may not know is that my Dins Fire, along with immediate detonation, can also work like a proximity mine. If you come closer, they'll explode."  
"You're lying" he said evenly. "You don't have the strength to do that in your condition."  
"You're right, I don't. No matter how close you are to one right now, it won't detonate. It was all I could do to set them up. But right now, they're extremely unstable. If I lose focus, or 'happen' to stop concentrating, they'll explode. Furthermore, not even I can predict the strength of the blasts. It could be negligible, or it could be far stronger than usual." He hesitated.  
"This isn't over" and with that, he ran off. It was over for now at least.


End file.
